Andrea Mantegna
Andrea Mantegna (born about 1431) was an Italian painter. Major works Mantegna's only known sculpture is a "Sant'Eufemia" in the Cathedral of Irsina, Basilicata. The rest of these are paintings: *''St. Jerome in the Wilderness'' (c. 1448–1451) - Tempera on wood, 48 x 36 cm, São Paulo Museum of Art, São Paulo, Brazil *''The Adoration of the Shepherds'' (c. 1451–1453) - Tempera on canvas transferred from wood, 40 x 55,6 cm, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York *''San Luca Altarpiece'' (1453) - Panel, 177 x 230 cm, Pinacoteca di Brera, Milan *''Presentation at the Temple'' (c. 1455) - Tempera on wood, 68.9 x 86.3 cm, Staatliche Museen, Berlin, Germany *''Crucifixion'' (1457–1459) - Wood, 67 x 93 cm, Louvre, Paris *''Christ as the Suffering Redeemer'' (1495–1500) - Tempera on wood, 78 x 48 cm, Statens Museum for Kunst, Copenhagen, Denmark *''Agony in the Garden'' (c. 1459) - Tempera on wood, 63 x 80 cm, National Gallery, London *''Portrait of Cardinal Ludovico Trevisan, (c. 1459–1460) - Tempera on wood, 44 x 33 cm, Staatliche Museen, Berlin *St. Bernardino of Siena between Two Angels, (attributed, 1460) - Tempera on canvas, 385 x 220 cm, Pinacoteca di Brera, Milan *Portrait of a Man'' (c. 1460-1470) - Wood, 24.2 x 19 cm, National Gallery of Art, Washington, USA *''Death of the Virgin'' (c. 1461) - Panel, 54 x 42 cm, Museo del Prado, Madrid *''Portrait of Francesco Gonzaga'' (c. 1461) - Panel, 25 x 18 cm, Capodimonte Museum, Naples *''Madonna with Sleeping Child'' (c. 1465–1470) - Oil on canvas, 43x32 cm, Staatliche Museen, Berlin *''St. George'' (c. 1460) - Tempera on panel, 66 x 32 cm, Gallerie dell'Accademia, Venice *''San Zeno Altarpiece'' (1457–1460) - Panel, 480 x 450 cm, San Zeno, Verona *''St. Sebastian'' (c. 1457–1459) - Wood, 68 x 30 cm, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna http://www.wga.hu/html/m/mantegna/1/sebastia.html *''St. Sebastian'' - Panel, 255 x 140 cm, Louvre, Paris *''Adoration of the Magi'' (1462) - Tempera on panel, 76 x 76.5 cm, Uffizi, Florence *''The Ascension'' (1462) - Tempera on panel, 86 x 42.5 cm, Uffizi, Florence *''The Circumcision'' (1462–1464) - Tempera on panel, 86 x 42.5 cm, Uffizi, Florence *''Portrait of Carlo de' Medici'' (c. 1459-1466) - Tempera on panel, 40.6 x 29.5 cm, Uffizi, Florence *''The Madonna of the Cherubim'' (c. 1485) - Panel, 88 x 70 cm, Pinacoteca di Brera, Milan *''Triumph of Caesar'' (c. 1486) - Hampton Court Palace, England *''The Lamentation over the Dead Christ'' (c. 1490) - Tempera on canvas, 68 x 81 cm, Pinacoteca di Brera, Milanhttp://www.wga.hu/html/m/mantegna/2/dead_chr.html *''Madonna of the Caves'' (1489–1490) - Uffizi, Florence *''St. Sebastian'' (1490) - Panel, 68 x 30 cm, Ca' d'Oro, Venice *''Madonna della Vittoria'' (1495) - Tempera on canvas, 285 x 168 cm, Louvre, Paris *''Holy Family'' (c. 1495–1500) - Tempera on canvas, 75.5 x 61.5 cm, The Dresden Gallery, Dresden *''Judith and Holofernes'' (1495) - Egg-tempera on wood, National Gallery of Art, Washington *''Trivulzio Madonna'' (1497) - Tempera on canvas, 287 x 214 cm, Museo Civico d'Arte Antica, Milan *''Parnassus (Mars and Venus)'' (1497) - Canvas, 160 x 192 cm, Louvre, Paris *''Minerva Chases the Vices from the Garden of Virtue'' (c. 1502) - Oil on canvas, 160x192 cm, Louvre, Paris Category:1431 births Category:1506 deaths Category:15th century Italian painters